Operation XY
by vanilla869
Summary: Clemont and Bonnie came up on a plan to get Ash pretending he has a girlfriend, however after Serena know that Ash got a girlfriend. How will Ash and Serena explain to each other. The complete genre includes comedy, drama, romance, and mild friendship


**Actually this character named Jewel is only a character I created based on my imagination so you don't have to worry about her and also she is a fake girlfriend of Ash in this story just to be clear**

**Then shall we start the next one shot story, here it goes.**

During one night, Clemont and Bonnie were actually discussing on how to plan for the operation they were planning.

Bonnie told Ash" Ash, could you try to check on Serena if she is really sleeping?"

Clemont added" Sorry, but we have to keep this a secret from her , if we want to succeed in this operation".

Ash answered" OK, I'll try to check on her".

With that Ash leaves Bonnie and Clemont as he continues to Serena's room.

_Minutes later_

Bonnie asked him" Is she asleep?"

Ash gave a wink to Bonnie and Clemont and told them" Yup, she is totally asleep".

Clemont exclaimed" Good no we can continue with our operation".

Ash asked him" So Clemont what is this operation you are talking about?"

Bonnie told Ash" Actually this operation is about how are going to trick Serena".

Clemont added" I call this Operation XY" ; he continued" Our plan is very easy since Bonnie and I have already found a girl that will deceive Serena".

Ash murmurs" I kind of feel bad for Serena".

Bonnie clarified" Don't worry in case Serena really feels bad and ends up crying; I'll be the one comforting her".

Ash told her" I see, thank you Bonnie".

Bonnie added" Oh about this operation, you are going with a girl named Jewel".

Ash murmurs" Jewel? I've never heard of that name before".

Clemont told him" Don't worry about the name, the operation is more important. Listen tomorrow when you wake up, try to find us and stay away from Serena as much as possible. Once you saw us, we'll be the one accompanying you to Jewel".

He continued" Try to pretend yourself that you are going out with a girl. It's up to you if you want to talk or you can even go with her for a date. Just try your best to become Jewel's boyfriend and you can leave Serena to us".

Bonnie winked" You can do it, Ash".

Ash flustered" Clemont, I don't know what I plan to do with her but I'll try my best not to disappoint you"; he continued" Then, I'll leave Serena to your hands".

Clemont nodded and told him" Just leave it to us, we'll keep her safe from you".

Bonnie told him" Yeah, Ash that's the spirit. Go and escort her like a real man".

Ash told her" Thank you, Bonnie".

Clemont told Ash" Since we're done with our plan, let's now call it for a night".

Bonnie yawned" I'm also feeling very tired".

Ash told them" Great idea, we should get some sleep so that we can do well for tomorrow's operation".

Clemont and Bonnie nodded as Clemont told Ash" Good night, Ash" while Bonnie told him" See you tomorrow".

Ash told them" Good night, Clemont and Bonnie".

After that they all head to their respective rooms and decide to call it for a day.

_The next day_

Ash stretches his arm and mumbles in a sleepy way" Good morning, Kalos".

Suddenly he shouted" Oh no, this is not the time to be dozing off. I better get quick to where Clemont and Bonnie is".

At this time, Serena has also just woke up, she exclaimed while she opens the window" Good morning, Anistar City".

Then she quickly leaves her room, as she saw Ash leaving his room.

Serena flatters" It's Ash".

Suddenly her mobile starts to beep, she irritated said" Oh, why it has to be like this, this call was such a bad timing".

She furiously answers the phone" Yes, this is Serena".

Clemont told her" Serena, it's me Clemont"; he asked her" Did you just see Ash?"

Serena told him" Yes, I just saw him" she continued" Then, what?"

Clemont reminded" I'm sorry but you can't follow what Ash is doing. We intend to keep this as a secret for you".

Serena begged" But I just want to see what he will be doing".

Clemont told her" Anyway, just stay in your room for the meantime" ; he continued" Either Bonnie or me will call you again if you can now step out of your room".

She answers in a low voice" Yes, I understand"; she continued" Then, I'll just do what you had said".

Clemont told her" Thank you, Serena"; he continued" Then we'll call you again sometime later. Bye Serena".

Serena told him" Bye, Clemont".

Both hanged up the phone afterwards.

However Serena's mind was somehow confused, it seems that something is bugging her.

**Serena's POV:**

**What is this? Why do I have a bad feeling about myself? And what is it that Ash or Clemont doesn't want me to know?**

_Let's go to Ash_

Ash shouted while approaching him" Sorry for the wait, Clemont ".

Clemont reminded" Ash you were very close to let Serena know about this, it's good that I was able to call her up. If not this operation might already be discover by her".

Ash answered" Is that so?"; he continued" Anyway, where are the things we needed for this operation".

Clemont explained" Here, why don't you wear this".

He showed and hands it to Ash a blue t- shirt and black slacks.

Ash asked him" So this is what I'm going to wear?"

Clemont nodded and told him" And here are the money and some accessories".

He hands the money and accessories to him as well.

Clemont explained" Well let me tell you about the money, since we are in a country based on France. We used the currency euro for buying things that we want. And to topped with that, I prepare bracelets and wristwatch. The wristwatch is for you to remind you of the current time while the bracelet is an optional accessory. You might also want to give one to Jewel since she is just available for today".

He told Clemont" I see, thank you".

Clemont told him" Then with after all this explanations, proceed your way to my little sister, she will be the one explaining about Jewel".

Ash nodded and told him" Thank you, Clemont"; he continued" Then, I'll be making my way to Bonnie".

And with that Ash makes his way to Bonnie leaving Clemont alone in his spot.

As Ash was making his way to Bonnie, he shrieked" Oh, I forgot I must first change to this outfit before proceeding to Bonnie".

He added" But first, I must find a changing room for this".

As Ash was walking on the city, he managed to find a cafe and exclaimed" Maybe a cafe has a wash room".

Then he tries to enter the cafe and tries to ask" Uh, excuse me. Do you have a wash room here?"

The lady answered" Just go straight ahead then turn left when you reach a dead end".

Ash told her" Thank you, Miss".

He quickly rushes to the washroom but first tries to check if there are no people in the wash room.

Ash murmurs" Good, nobody is in here"; he exclaimed" Alright, time to change".

_Minutes later_

The lady told him" Come again, sir".

Now he quickly made his way to Bonnie.

Ash shouted while approaching her" Bonnie, sorry for the wait".

Bonnie told him" No, it's fine. Anyway just good timing you got here, I was just only going to introduce Jewel to you".

She called" Jewel, why don't you come over here?"

The girl nodded and approached near Ash.

Bonnie fakes a cough before starts to explain" Ash, this is actually Jewel. Jewel is a girl who is actually already married to a guy named Sebastian although since Sebastian was actually travelling overseas in the moment so we got to call this girl up for you".

She continued explaining" Actually my brother and I got to meet her when we were busy shopping in the city, and then there was a time we stumble onto this girl. We tried to ask her if she is available for our plan and she gladly say yes. Then that's the time we plan for this operation".

Ash murmurs" I see, Jewel can you tell me a bit about yourself?"

Jewel introduces herself" Sure, I'm Jewel by the way. I'm actually only 19 although I already got married when I was 16".

Ash mumbles" Wow, it's such a young age when you get to marry".

Bonnie added" Anyway she is actually still a student from Germany but only makes her way here today just for this".

Ash tries to ask her" By the way you're a high school student?"

Jewel answered in a slightly low voice" Uh, yes - I think you can say that".

He tries to ask her again" Wait, you're not sure if you're a high school student?"

She tries to answer" Well as you know different countries have different education system".

Bonnie interrupted" Yes, yes that's enough. You can ask more of the questions when you two get to spend time alone".

She continued" Then I'll be leaving the two of you".

With that Bonnie makes her way back to his brother Clemont while they try to analyze the two what they plan to do.

_When Jewel and Ash were left alone_

Ash asked her" Then shall we walk?"

Jewel nodded and both of them begin to walk.

_Let's get back to Clemont and Bonnie a bit_

Bonnie tried to ask her brother" Brother, do you think Ash will be doing fine. I'm really worried about him since he has never court a girl in his life".

Clemont reassure her" Bonnie, we just only need to trust Ash. Then we might get a result that we wanted".

She told him" You're right, I think we can trust Ash somehow".

Both of them continued to investigate the two.

_Then we get back to Ash_

Ash tries to ask" Then Jewel can I hold your hand?"

The girl nodded and both of them try to hold hands while walking through the city.

He tries to ask again" Jewel, how long will you be staying here".

She answered" I'll be staying here for a week".

He then tries to ask her" Then do you have a purpose staying here or are you only here for a vacation?"

She answered" I'm probably here for a vacation and nothing else".

Ash answered back" I see".

After that silence only was there between the two for at least an hour.

_Few minutes later_

Jewel tries to ask Ash" Ash, I'm sure you're hungry. Why don't we go to a restaurant and let's continue our talk there".

Ash told her" Great idea, I'm starving".

She giggles and told him" Then shall we go?"

Ash nodded and both of them went inside a luxurious restaurant nearby the city".

_Inside the restaurant_

The waiter ask" Excuse me sir, madam. May I take your order?"

Ash told him" I'll have the pork cutlet and pumpkin soup".

Jewel told him" Then I'll have black pepper steak and minestrone soup"

The waiter answered" Then please wait for your order for a few minutes".

When the waiter is gone, Ash tries to ask her" Jewel, are you a single child?"

Jewel answered" No, I have a younger brother named Leone at home. But our parents were gone 3 years ago when they both die in an accident".

Ash answered sadly" I see, then how did your parents die?"

Jewel answered sadly" Actually it's a car accident and it was also on a rainy day when that happens".

He reminded" Obviously it's dangerous to drive while it's raining".

She clarified" But it was really urgent at that time, my grandfather really needs a treatment badly so we have no choice but to drive during that time".

Ash told her" I see, that's a sad story you got there. Me I was still searching for my father and during these past 10 years I haven't even found a single clue or discovery about him".

Jewel told him" So you do really love your father?"

Ash told her" Yes, since he was the one who teach me about Pokemon and then because of that I start to travel though different regions to become a pokemon trainer".

She told him" I see so this pokemon trainer thing you are talking about. How are you doing in the meantime?"

Ash sadly told her" Actually I haven't finish the so-called Pokemon League and I still need to capture the last two badges before I will be eligible to participate".

Jewel told him" I see, you know I actually have a friend named Alice and she also is a pokemon trainer just like you. If you want I can introduce you to her?"

Ash exclaimed" Really, It will be a pleasure to meet her".

_Few minutes later_

The waiter told them" Sorry for the long wait, here are your order".

He placed the orders and told them" Very well, enjoy your food while it's fresh".

He leaves again while Ash told her" Then, shall we eat".

Jewel nodded and both of them begin to eat.

_An hour later_

Ash and Jewel are holding hands walking again through the city.

Jewel ask him" So Ash do you have a girlfriend or a girl you like?"

He flustered" Uh, why did you ask?"

She told him" Well, you know for a guy like you. I'm sure a lot of girls will go over you since you are quite a interesting person".

Ash answered nervously" I see"; he continued" Actually I haven't thought about it since I'm not the guy who doesn't take much interest on a girl".

Jewel exclaimed" Then maybe I can introduce you this girl named Alice to you, what do you say?"

_Meanwhile let's get to Serena_

Clemont told her on the mobile" Serena, you can now leave your room".

Serena answered in a low voice" Yes".

And with that Serena left her room as she make her way outside the city.

Serena was still holding her mobile talking to Clemont.

Clemont instructed" Serena, once you are outside the house, on the second corner turn left. Then after that four corners to the right. Then you will reach your destination".

She answers in a low voice" Yes, I understand".

Clemont told her' Then I'm hanging up".

And just with that Clemont hangs up while Serena follows after his.

Serena murmurs" I wonder what's with this weird instructions is all about"; she continued" Well it can't be helped as long I got to see him then I'm fine with it".

And with that Serena follows Clemont's instructions in which the way would lead her to a person someone she wants to meet.

_Let's get back to Ash_

Ash told her" Sure but maybe next time"; he reminded" Right now, We must pretend to be like lovers".

Jewel nodded and both of them continue to walk around the city.

As both of them are holding hands, Ash begins to think.

**Ash's POV:**

**Serena, how should I say this for you to clarify this matter.**

_Currently afternoon_

Serena utters to herself" Just a little bit more steps and I'm there".

Suddenly her mobile beeps again in which she quickly picks up.

Clemont told her" Serena, are you almost there?"

Serena told him" Yes, I think so".

He told her" OK, now try to make your way to the nearest path along the city then you will see the person you want".

And with that Serena reaches the way where Ash and Jewel went however she was very disappointed to herself when she get to meet Ash.

Serena told him sadly as she saw Ash has someone beside him" Clemont, what is the meaning of this?"

Clemont clarifies" Serena, now did you see Ash? Actually the girl beside him was actually his girlfriend. We should have tell you about this earlier".

She yelled " No, this can't be. How was that possible and he didn't even tell me about this".

Serena quickly hangs up the phone as she makes her way to Ash.

She immediately questioned him" Ash, what is the meaning of this?"

Ash told her" Serena actually this girl is Jewel my current girlfriend".

Serena stutters" Girlfriend?"

Ash nodded and told her" I'm sorry if I didn't tell you about this".

After hearing the truth from Ash, Serena quickly runs away from him crying heavily as she approach a bench to calm down.

**Serena's POV:**

**Why didn't Ash tell me about this and why does he have to do this?**

Serena can't stop crying after Ash had just said that he has a girlfriend.

_Few minutes later_

Bonnie told her" Serena, are you fine? You don't feel well from your looks".

Serena told her" Of course I'm not fine after hearing Ash has a girlfriend and he didn't even tell me about this".

Bonnie tries to clarify" Actually Serena you don't need to worry about that. This is only good for today, we are only trying Ash to interact with a girl since he never has done in the past years".

Serena asked her" Wait, so you're telling me that girl is not Ash's girlfriend".

Bonnie explained" Indeed, that girl named Jewel in truth is actually married to a guy named Sebastian so there is no way that she will be Ash's girlfriend. What Clemont and Ash were saying were not real, they are just trying to deceive you hence this operation was planned all to deceive you".

Serena told her" That's unfair, Bonnie. Why would you do something like this to me?"

Bonnie told her" Because my brother and I both know you love Ash although he won't reciprocate it back to you. And so we found a plan that this will be the best way to settle it, once you know that Ash has a girlfriend I'm sure you will have find your time to open up to him".

Serena told her while she wipes her tears" I see, thank you Bonnie for clarifying the misunderstanding".

Bonnie pats her on the back" Good luck, Serena".

Serena nodded as she makes her way back to Ash.

_Let's get back to Ash_

Ash told her" Thank you, Jewel. Here take this as a present".

He hands the bracelet to Jewel as she exclaimed" Thank you, Ash".

Jewel told him" Oh sorry, I need to go -Let's try to meet again someday. The next time I promise you to introduce Alice".

Ash nodded and told her" Until we meet again, Jewel".

Both waved their goodbye before parting with each other.

_Let's get back to Clemont_

Bonnie shouted" Brother, our operation is a big success".

Clemont exclaimed" Thank you, Bonnie".

He added" Now all there is left for Ash and Serena to meet up and explain all the misunderstanding".

_Let's get back to Ash - it's now sunset_

Ash told himself" Now all there's left is to explain this all to Serena".

Serena happily shouted while approaching him" Ash!"

Ash exclaimed" Serena"

Serena pouted" Geez, Ash why did you have to pretend you have a girlfriend".

Ash told her" Well it can't be helped since Clemont and Bonnie already plan for it so I have to follow them for some reasons".

She told him" Actually I already know the reason behind it, Bonnie explained it all to me so you don't need to explain yourself".

He told her" I see, then shall we sit on a bench?"

Serena nodded and both of them went to sit in a nearby bench.

Both of them try to sit far from each other as awkwardness and silence engulfs between the two.

Serena tries to ask him" So Ash if it's OK I want to ask you one thing?"

Ash told her" Sure, go ahead".

She then tries to ask " Do you like me?"

Ash flustered" Yeah, sort of".

Serena then tries to lean closer while she faces him" Uh, you know I actually like you. I just couldn't find the right time to say it because I'm not yet sure of myself if I will tell you the truth but this is it".

Serena confesses" I like you, Ash"; she continues" As long you are still alive, I will still continue to live. I will never live without you in my life".

Ash told her" Thank you Serena. Me too, I think I feel the same about you. You are a precious person that I will hold dearly for the rest of my life. I also like you, Serena".

He then quickly kisses Serena's hand and told her" And that is my message to you".

Serena blushes and told him" Thank you, Ash. Then this is how I really feel towards you".

Serena pressed her lips to Ash as Ash does the same by pressing his lips towards her.

Both pressed their lips as the sun begins to set.

_Meanwhile for Clemont and Bonnie_

Bonnie told him" Brother , look".

Clemont told her" Yes, Bonnie it looks like the whole mission is a success".

Bonnie added" Now that's we called operation a success - a kiss from both of them".

_Let's get back to Ash and Serena_

Both pulled out from their kiss for a while

Ash told her" Serena, thank you".

Serena told him" Same here, thank you, Ash. I love you".

Ash told her" Me too, I love you".

Both pressed their lips on each other again

_Minutes later_

Both of them broke their kiss again

Ash told her" Serena, it's almost getting dark".

Serena told him" Oh, you're right".

He told her" Then shall we leave?"

She nodded as Ash begins to hold Serena's hand while Serena holds Ash's while they leave the place.

**And that ends the story, so in this story we totally see a different side of Ash and as for Serena we got to see her jealousy towards Jewel.** **Nothing much to say about this since the story has a happy ending anyway. Review and comments are always welcome and try to stay tune for my other upcoming stories. This is vanilla869 now signing off. See you next time.**


End file.
